A ne lire sous aucun prétexte !
by Nouchette
Summary: [OS][Slash HPDM]En aucun cas, cette histoire ne doit être rendue publique, aucun! Il en va de la réputation de Drago... Alors fuyez et laissez ce récit n'être lu sous aucun prétexte!


**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent sous aucun prétexte, bien entendu! Tout est à notre _JK Rowling_ nationale.**

**Avertissement: C'est un _Drarry_ donc cela contient une relation homosexuelle ou _YAOI_. Les homophobes ne doivent donc lire ceci sous aucun prétexte. Classé _K+_ pour langage un peu cru.**

**Dédicace: Ayons une pensée infime à _Ladyboy_ sans qui mon imagination n'aurait jamais refait surface si elle ne m'avait pas appâtée avec son début d'OS prometteur (à ne louper sous aucun prétexte dès sa prochaine parution!), à _Lokky_ pour son œuvre d'art magnifique et à _Ano_ dont je fais depuis peu le deuil de ses relectures attentives. Cette histoire leur est dédiée de la première majuscule au dernier point.**

**Note de l'auteur: Bienvenue donc, âmes égarées, dans les méandres de cette histoire! Mais avant toutes choses, laissez-moi vous dire quelques avertissements:**

**Si vous avez une image glorieuse du jeune Malefoy et que vous voulez la garder, faites chemin inverse et retournez lire des histoires à l'eau de rose. **

**Si vous êtes homophobes, faites chemin inverse et aller remplir votre cerveau limité ailleurs. **

**Si vous êtes ma mère... dégage de là, maman! Je t'ai déjà dit que ce qu'écrit ta fille n'est pas correct!**

**Si vous êtes Dieu, faites demi-tour et aller chercher un miroir, ça vous dissuadera de créer l'homme à votre image la prochaine fois. **

**Si vous êtes mon père... Papa, dis à maman que ce n'est pas la peine de t'envoyer pour surveiller les pages que je visite sur le Net!**

**Si vous êtes plus beaux que Drago Malefoy, faites chemin inverse, espèce de menteur!**

**Si vous êtes patients, alors c'est que vous êtes arrivés jusque là. Et surtout que vous êtes aveugles. Il était pourtant bien marqué dans le titre de ne venir lire ceci sous aucun prétexte! **

**Maintenant, vous pouvez faire chemin inverse... **

**Non? Vous l'aurez voulu...**

* * *

• **A ne lire sous aucun prétexte ! •**

* * *

_Merde_

_Merde, merde et remer... Margueritte!_

_Drago enrageait. Non, enrager n'était assez fort. Drago était vert de rage; de cette rage qui le faisait jurer comme un charretier et trembler de son corps, de toute son âme. Et surtout, qui faisait trembler les murs de sa maison..._

_Entre ses doigts au teint de lait, un pauvre parchemin était au bord de la crise de nerf. Le parchemin sentait venir son heure. Et il avait bien raison. En effet, quelques secondes après que la feuille ait commencé à prier pour son salut, les doigts de Drago se resserrèrent en une étreinte meurtrière._

_Le parchemin jaunit et plié se déchira sur le coup._

_Jamais, ô grand jamais l'histoire présente sur ce prospectus n'aurait dû paraître..._

_... l'histoire qui ne devrait jamais être lue. Par personne... Personne! Sur ce coup, c'était toute sa réputation qui était en jeu..._

_...l'histoire qu'il avait mis tant de temps à oublier..._

_...l'histoire secrète que Blaise Zabini avait rapporté au Journal local par pur souci de vengeance personnelle. Drago n'aurait pas dû lui voler sa promotion. Il savait que la riposte de Blaise allait être terrible... Mais de là à lui ôter toute crédibilité ..._

_...l'histoire du moment le plus humiliant de sa vie..._

_• _

Le jeune Drago était encore empli d'espoir en l'espèce humaine lorsqu'il monta dans ce train le premier septembre de sa première année à l'école de Poudlard. Le seul nom de cette école suffisait à le faire bouillir d'un espoir fou. Il le savait, dans cette école, il pourrait enfin redorer le blason de sa famille et montrer qui était réellement l'héritier Malefoy.

Non, pas ce petit bourge de fils à papa qui suivait docilement ces idéaux tout juste bons à convaincre les esprits les plus faibles. Pas non plus ce gosse de riche qui regardait les autres de haut. Drago voulait montrer que Serpentard n'égale pas personnalité noire, même si ce regard hautain qu'il avait fini par adopter de façon chronique aidait les autres à penser le contraire

Onze ans d'une éducation stricte ne s'effacent pas d'un seul coup de bonne volonté... La tête haute? Il l'avait au même titre que certains ont le dos courbé. La démarche féline et élégante? Il ne pouvait rien contre... Essayez, vous, de marchez plus courbé que vous ne l'êtes naturellement, c'est pas de la tarte à la mélasse! Le rire sarcastique lui-même avait fini par rentrer dans ses réflexes vitaux.

Drago devait s'avouer cette évidence. Il ne contrôlait plus rien de son image. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à leur montrer son bon fond...

Alors Drago avait un plan d'attaque fantastique. Avec son ami d'enfance, Blaise, un black dont le débit de déblatération de conneries à la seconde était inversement proportionnel à sa capacité à réfléchir, il avait tout prévu.

Mais voilà, la pièce maîtresse de cette mission digne de celles de James Bond... c'était Potter.

Un môme pas plus haut que la cheville de cet hybride de Hagrid et qui aurait grand besoin d'un bon coup de peigne. Quoique, non, cela lui aurait ôté ce côté naïf qui avait de suite fait comprendre à Drago que ce garçon était l'ami qu'il lui fallait.

Malheureusement, le bon fond de Drago était peut-être... un peu trop profond que pour être visible.

Ce jour-là, lorsque la célébrité locale refusa de serrer sa main, Drago fut vexé comme un Doxy et comprit que l'espèce humaine était vraiment débile. Suffisait de regarder Potter avec ses idées préconçues, ou encore Blaise tenter de s'enfoncer des Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue dans le nez.

Pitoyable...

Et cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. En effet, lorsque Blaise remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son meilleur ami, il souffla un bon coup. Cela eut pour effet de projeter les bonbons obstructifs nasaux contre la porte du compartiment et de libérer enfin sa respiration.

-Laisse tomber, ce mec est un idiot, lui dit Blaise ce jour-là.

-Il ne me connaît même pas... Il a refusé ma main juste parce que ce bouseux de Weasley lui a dit que je n'étais pas digne de confiance! s'outragea le jeune Malefoy, blessé dans sa fierté.

-Et aussi parce que tu l'as regardé comme si c'était la dernière des ordures, ajouta Blaise.

Drago ne nota pas l'ironie de cette réplique et continua de soliloquer. Blaise ne valait pas le coup qu'on n'écoute ce qu'il disait!

-Serrer ma main, ça n'engage à rien, pourtant! Rha, réputation de mer... _margueritte_, se corrigea Drago, qui me suit tout le temps!

-Tu te lances des fleurs, là...

-Mais quel co... _coquelicot_! Zen, Drago. Un Malefoy est fier, un Malefoy est bien éduqué... Un Malefoy ne s'abaisse pas à dire des insultes! Un Malefoy est...

-Fleuriste? tenta Blaise avec niaiserie.

-Non... déterminé! répondit Drago, s'intéressant pour la première fois de la conversation à ce que disait son ami. J'obtiendrai l'amitié de Potter avant notre dernière année... Foi de Malefoy!

-Je prends les paris! s'écria joyeusement Blaise. Si tu réussis, je promets de... de...

-D'arrêter de te mettre des dragées dans le nez?

-De traverser le Poudlard Express totalement nu lors de notre dernier trajet à bord de ce train miteux!

-Je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde!

-Pari tenu! Mais si tu perds, dans ce cas... C'est toi qui te retrouves à poil... totalement nu!

Soudainement, Drago fit moins le fier. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué?

• _Sept ans plus tard... •_

C'est un Drago sûr de lui qui se réveilla ce jour-là. Sept années étaient venues à bout de toutes les bonnes intentions dont il était rempli lors de sa première année. Drago n'avait plus foi en l'être humain et avait fait une crois depuis longtemps sur le fait d'avoir des rapports civilisés avec la célébrité cicatrisée.

Et surtout, Drago avait tout oublié du pari de ce jour-là.

Mais pas Blaise...

Blaise que Drago découvrit ce jour-là en train de se mettre du rouge à lèvre criard dans la salle de bains des Serpentard. Lorsque l'aristocrate blond eut ouvert la porte de la salle d'eau, le jeune homme noir s'empressa de prendre le premier tissu qui lui passait sous la main pour essuyer ses lèvres vermeilles.

Par malchance, c'était le gant de toilette de Drago qu'il attrapa ce matin-là. Et Drago avait horreur qu'on touche à ses affaires. Et surtout, il avait ses petits caprices... Le premier étant qu'il ne partageait jamais -mais alors, jamais!- ses affaires de toilette avait quelqu'un.

Il avait une sainte horreur d'utiliser les essuies de autres. Lorsqu'il allait aux toilettes, il recouvrait la planche d'un sort de tapissage -à défaut de mieux- pour protéger son arrière-train royal. Chaque matin et chaque soir, il posait sa brosse à dents dans une position bien spéciale pour être sûr le lendemain que personne n'y avait touché.

Mais là... voir Blaise se torcher la bouche dans _son_ gant de toilettes, ç'en était trop pour lui. Aussitôt, il se pressa de jeter le bout de tissus dans la poubelle, lançant par la même occasion un sort de désinfection sur celle-ci.

Si les garçons se mettaient du rouge à lèvre, qui sait s'ils ne remplissaient pas eux aussi les poubelles des salles de bains avec des mouchoirs à ragnagna...

-Blaise, espèce de fils de P...

-Pâquerette? tenta Blaise sur un air innocent.

-De Poufsouffle! N'as-tu donc plus aucun honneur? Tu fais honte à la communauté homosexuelle de Poudlard! s'emporta Drago.

-Si on prend en compte le fait qu'avec Colin Crivey, nous ne sommes que trois à faire partie de cette communauté, je considère que ce n'est pas un crime ignoble, mon mignon! rétorqua Blaise avec... gaieté - au sens propre comme au figuré.

-Si ça l'est, puisque je suis compris dans le lot, triple idiot!

-Oh, que Sieur Malefoy me pardonne! J'ai froissé sa Majesté. Mais sa Majesté préfère perdre son honneur elle-même, après tout...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? s'étonna Drago.

-Voyons, Drake. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une semaine de cours. Et tu oublies notre petit pari...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler!

-Monsieur Mal-foy, vous êtes d'une mauvaise foi! Si tu me passes le jeu de mot facile, bien entendu... D'un côté, je comprends que tu préfères oublier que dans une semaine, si tu n'as pas fait ami ami avec Potter, c'est non seulement tes habits que tu vas perdre dans le Poudlard Express, mais aussi ton honneur!

Drago déglutit avec difficulté. Ainsi sept années n'avaient pas suffit pour lui faire oublier...

Le problème majeur étant que son second caprice, c'était qu'il était encore plus pudique qu'une musulmane en burka...

• _Le soir venu... •_

Drago avait bien réfléchi. Et il n'avait trouvé qu'un seul moyen pour pouvoir se rapprocher subrepticement de Potter, même si cela ne le réjouissait guère... voire pas du tout.

En effet, Potter, en héros du monde magique, avait ouvert un club fermé pas si fermé que ça dont l'unique but était de trouver des mesures pour améliorer... Pour améliorer... euh... Pour être franc -et Drago l'était rarement- il ignorait totalement le but de ce club.

Mais Potter y tenait et Drago tenait à son honneur.

Voilà donc pourquoi Drago se rendit ce soir-là dans un local désaffecté du troisième étage de la tour Est en traînant les pieds. Non, un Malefoy ne traîne pas les pieds... On reprend donc...

Ce soir-là, Drago se rendit au troisième étage de la tour Est avec toute l'élégance qui lui imposait sa classe de Sang Pur. Pour paraître convainquant devant Potter et compagnie, il s'était vêtu sobrement, poussant le zèle jusqu'à porter un pantalon moldu. Moulant, certes, mais ce jeans délavé n'en restait pas moins... moldu.

Trop moldu.

Irrémédiablement et incontestablement... moldu.

Et moulant.

Et super bandant, pensa alors le jeune Potter en voyant ce postérieur de tous les diables pénétrer dans la salle de réunion. Puis son regard remonta lentement le long de ce corps d'une élégance rare avant de tiquer en voyant le bout nonchalant d'une cravate verte gâcher ce tableau. Bandant, certes, mais ce nouvel intrus n'en restait pas moins... Serpentard.

Trop Serpentard

Irrémédiablement et incontestablement...

-Malfoy?!? hurla Potter lorsque ses yeux finirent par arriver sur le visage du jeune homme blond.

-Quel sens de l'observation, Potter! Aurais-tu nettoyé tes lunettes récemment? Nargua Drago.

Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée. Provoquer Potter n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente qui lui ait été donné de faire aujourd'hui... Pas plus que durant les sept dernières années, d'ailleurs.

-Peut-être aurais-je dû m'abstenir de les laver. Te voir ici, c'est trop repoussant pour mes beaux yeux! rétorqua Potter sur le ton de la conversation.

Et le ton en question était étonnamment calme pour une de leurs petites joutes verbales. Quelqu'un ne connaissant leur animosité ancestrale aurait pu croire assister à deux vieux amis se chamaillant. Ils se chamaillaient, certes. Mais en aucun cas ils n'étaient amis, au grand désespoir de Drago.

-Bon, et si on passait à la raison de ma présence ici? coupa alors Drago pour éviter d'envenimer les choses.

-Tu dis enfin quelque chose de sensé. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

-On m'a dit que vous recrutiez de nouveaux adeptes, dans votre secte. Alors, ô grand gourou, je me remets à vous...

-Tu peux traduire?

-Je veux faire partie de votre club!

A cet instant, une trombe d'eau à l'origine inconnue traversa la salle et vint s'écraser sur le visage cramoisi de Potter. En effet, Weasley VIème du nom qui était en train de boire au moment de l'annonce de Drago s'étouffa dans sa bouteille et recracha toute l'eau sur son meilleur ami.

Les zygomatiques de Drago se retroussèrent étrangement pour former l'ébauche d'un sourire narquois. Mais Drago réussit à renier son éducation et reprit son sérieux. Se moquer de Potter n'était pas dans son agenda aujourd'hui.

-Fiche le camp d'ici, Malefoy! tonna Weasley après que _Harry _se soit épongé le visage.

Huston, nous avons un problème. La narration a perdu le _Potter_ quelque part... Le _Harry_ conquiert nos lignes. C'est le début de la fin.

-Attention mesdames et messieurs, nous assistons à une rédemption en direct! fit Har... Potter avec ironie.

-Fais attention, je pourrais faire demi-tour, prévint Drago.

-Ce serait trop d'honneur!

Drago comprit où Potter voulait en venir. C'était un test parmi tant d'autres. Une chamaillerie comme ils en avaient dix par jours. Drago plongea à pieds joints dans le jeu de Potter et tourna les talons. Comme attendu, alors que Drago se saisissait de la poignée de la salle de classe désaffectée pour sortir, Harry l'arrêta.

-Malefoy, où vas-tu? La réunion n'attend plus que toi pour commencer!

-Quel est le but de la réunion d'aujourd'hui? tenta alors Drago en cheminant entre les vieux bancs de cours pour se rendre auprès des autres membres.

Ceux-ci -une vingtaine d'élèves de toutes les années et de toutes les maisons- étaient rassemblés autour d'une immense table à laquelle le chef de cérémonie -quelques fois appelé Potter- trônait. A l'autre bout de cette table de chêne, une chaise vide à la peinture blanche décrépie attendait que Drago vienne y poser son postérieur.

-Que faire pour faciliter le contact entre Sangs Purs et Sangs Mêlés? improvisa Potter.

-Non, Harry. La semaine dernière on avait prévu de discuter des hyb...

Drago sourit. Ce Weasley lui rappelait étrangement Blaise. Toujours à mettre les pieds dans le plat ou à ne pas saisir les choses qui se déroulaient autour de lui. En clair, ils étaient tous deux des boulets...

-On fais ce que je dis, ordonna Potter dans un excès rare d'orgueil.

-Mais les Sangs Purs sont tous des idiots! Ils ne voudront jamais améliorer notre relation, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Harry! Ils sont idiots! se défendit Weasley.

D'énormes boulets...

-Ron? intervint Granger. Tu es un Sang Pur!

-Mais Weasley est un idiot! acheva Drago, sa vraie nature reprenant le dessus.

-Bon, les gamins! grogna Potter avec lassitude. Soit vous prenez la porte, soit vous vous taisez. Mais dans tous les cas, la réunion doit commencer!

Ce jour-là, Drago découvrit son ennemi sous un autre visage. Ce jour-là, Drago but les paroles de Potter avec une attention particulière. Potter avait réussi à mettre ses rancoeurs de côté pour tenir un discours qui semblait aux yeux de Drago absolument formidable.

Ce type parlait des Sangs Purs comme s'il en était un. Il parlait d'éducation forcée, de droiture, du fait de pouvoir choisir ses principes. Et Drago aima beaucoup ce qu'il entendit ce jour-là. Drago se retrouva dans les paroles du Survivant qui, subitement, lui apparut d'une noblesse incroyable. Clamant des belles paroles, Potter semblait...beau.

Pas bandant comme Drago se serait autrefois entendu dire. Non... beau.

Alors Drago se dit que son pari était réalisable...

• _Une journée plus tard...•_

Drago fixait Blaise avec dégoût. L'adolescent adepte du rouge à lèvres était en train de s'amuser à amputer une souris prévue initialement à la confection d'une potion. Drago n'avait rien contre la dissection, il avait d'ailleurs toujours trouvé cela passionnant d'observer ce qui était à l'origine de la vie de ces idiots d'humains. Le problème résidait surtout dans le fait que la pauvre souris blanche était toujours vivante et couinait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle souffrait le martyre.

Bien vite, Blaise se saisit d'un couteau tranchant, effectua quelques manœuvres dignes d'un Ninja doté d'un sabre puis abattit la lame sur la table, abrégeant enfin les souffrances de la pauvre bête. Dégoûtant. Drago détourna le regard et écouta d'une oreille distraite son maître des potions passer ses nerfs sur un quelconque Gryffondor. Cette fois-ci, c'était tombé sur Dean Thomas. Le pauvre avait tourné sa potion une demi fois de trop. Erreur monumentale...

Malheureusement, Rogue se lassa bien vite de sa pauvre victime et décida alors de s'attaquer à un tout autre poisson, présent sur le banc juste devant celui de Drago: Potter. Son sujet de raillerie préféré et surtout, le plus fidèle. Pas un cours ne se passait sans que Rogue ne trouve une superbe raison de l'humilier. Aujourd'hui, Potter avait une potion aussi limpide que de l'eau... Alors que la potion devait initialement être rose bonbon.

-Mr Potter, encore une fois vous brillez par votre incompétence. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Si d'ici la fin du cours vous n'avez pas retrouvé une potion correcte, je vous ferai goûter la potion la mieux réussie de cette classe, expliqua le professeur en lorgnant étrangement vers le chaudron de Drago.

Drago eut un sourire satisfait. Sa potion était la meilleure et il le savait. Encore un O à noter à son palmarès. Puis, Drago réalisa soudain la position dans laquelle se trouvait Potter. La potion qu'ils étaient présentement en train de réaliser visait rendre le buveur totalement fou à lier pendant minimum trois mois et Drago savait pertinemment que les menaces de Rogue n'étaient pas des menaces en l'air.

Lorsque la chauve-souris qui leur servait d'enseignent eut fini de cracher ses injures et eut le dos tourné, Drago saisit sa chance. S'assurant que personne ne pouvait les entendre -leurs deux bancs étant dans un coin sombre de la classe, comme par hasard- Drago se pencha sur sa table et souffla:

-C'est la goutte d'essence de Feranine qui provoque cette couleur. Mets trois cubes de racine de renoncule pour annihiler son effet.

Potter, surpris, répondit:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait croire que ce n'est pas un piège?

-Ta potion est foutue, triple idiot. Même en étant rempli de mauvaises intentions, comment veux-tu que je puisse l'empirer? Foutu pour foutu, je pense que tu n'as rien à perdre!

Potter ne trouva rien à redire et, résigné, jeta négligemment l'ingrédient que lui avait dit Drago. La potion tourna en une jolie teinte rose bonbon et Potter ne trouva rien à redire à part, à voix basse:

-Merci. Par contre, la consistance n'est pas la bonne. J'ai des grumeaux, qu'est-ce que je dois mettre?

A ce moment-là, Blaise se mit à éclater de rire alors qu'il tenait dans ses doigts ce qui semblait être le cœur d'une pauvre souris. Le cœur battait encore, les nerfs sans aucun doute. A cause du bruit des esclaffements de son ami, Drago dut se pencher pour mieux entendre les murmures de Potter. Par malchance, il se pencha tellement que le bout de sa cravate vint tremper dans son chaudron et prit soudainement feu. Drago s'empressa de vouloir l'éteindre.

-M... _Mandragore_! Pesta Drago en retenant de justesse une insulte indigne de son sang.

-Merci, Malefoy, fit Potter en exécutant les ordres de Drago qu'il avait cru entendre.

Mais Drago n'avait jamais voulu conseiller à Potter de mettre de la Mandragore dans son chaudron. Il avait juste utilisé la vieille méthode des aristocrates pour ravaler un juron, c'est-à-dire, remplacer celui-ci par le nom d'une plante commençant par la même lettre que l'insulte en question.

Voila donc pourquoi Potter fut ce jour-là recouvert d'une potion rose fluo de la tête aux pieds après l'explosion de son chaudron. Pendant l'incident, Drago fut lui aussi copieusement arrosé. Rogue, quant à lui, était aussi vert de rage que Potter était rose de potion.

-Potter, ceci va vous coûter cher, très cher. Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor. Le cours est fini, Potter, vous restez ici pour nettoyer ce carnage!

Les élèves sortirent en silence. Potter, à ce moment-là, lança un regard noir à Malefoy qui fut très vite pris de remords. Non, pas de remords... Un Malefoy ne regrette jamais rien. Disons plutôt que Drago fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de rattraper sa gourde. Il avait perdu une cravate neuve dans cette histoire, pas la peine de perdre aussi les maigres liens qu'il avait tissés avec le Survivant au prix d'efforts surhumains.

Drago sortit donc calmement dans le couloir et attendit que Rogue ait laissé Potter nettoyer tout cela seul maintenant que les classes étaient finies. Une fois que l'homme eut disparu, faisant tournoyer derrière lui sa cape noire, Drago pénétra à nouveau dans la salle de classe. Il y découvrit un Potter de mauvaise humeur qui faisait léviter avec hargne un armada de seaux et torchons.

-Je suis désolé, Potter. Je n'étais pas en train de te conseiller, lorsque j'ai parlé de Mandragore.

-Non, bien sûr! fit sarcastiquement Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici?

-Je suis venu t'aider à nettoyer les dégâts, répondit simplement Drago.

Harry le regarda, surpris. Puis, sans un mot, il tendit un seau rempli d'une eau savonneuse et fumante. Drago le saisit, lui répondant d'un sourire conquérant. Un point de plus.

Les deux jeunes garçons commencèrent alors à tout récurer, se jetant de temps à autres des regards en coin. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils établirent un dialogue, poussant parfois le luxe jusqu'à plaisanter ensemble. Tout ceci semblait... irréel. Malefoy et Potter plaisant autour d'une montagne de torchons au fond des cachots de Poudlard.

Totalement irréel!

-Non, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que Weasley est un véritable boulet!

-Ron est juste un peu maladroit...

-Et boulet!

-Non, il est naïf, innocent... et... et... Et boulet, avoua-t-il en explosant de rire.

-Ce qu'il y a bien avec toi, c'est que tu n'as pas besoin d'alcool pour finir par faire des confessions! rit Drago.

-Entendons-nous bien. Lui et Hermione sont et resteront mes meilleurs amis. Mais, c'est vrai que parfois, ils manquent un peu de maturité. Ron est un super ami et Mione est quelqu'un de sérieux, de formidable. Mais...

-Ils n'ont jamais souffert, acheva Drago qui comprenait exactement ce que Harry ressentait.

-Ouais, c'est un peu ça, confirma Harry avec monotonie. Et surtout, il ne comprend pas...

-Comprendre quoi?

-Comment dire... Ron a assez mal pris le fait que... que... que je bande comme un taureau pendant les douches communes après l'entraînement de Quidditch en voyant mes coéquipiers masculins à poil! Harry explosa-t-il de rire.

Drago fut choqué d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche du Survivant. Ce garçon était décidément plein de surprise. E surtout, il n'était pas l'ange que Drago se plaisait à croire!

-Tu ne réagis pas? Enfin, tu vois, je veux dire... Ron croit que parce que je suis homosexuel je vais lui sauter dessus...

-Et que forcément tu es attiré par lui parce qu'il est un garçon. Il te regarde bizarre par moment, n'ose plus avoir de contact physique avec toi, se cache pour se mettre en pyjama le soir et s'attend à ce que tu te mettes à porter soudainement du rose... Je sais ce que ça fait, Potter. Alors non, je ne réagis pas, répondit Drago en ménageant son petit effet. Quoique, il n'a pas tout à fait tort...

-Que veux-tu dire par là?

-Tu commences sérieusement à porter du rose, rigola Drago en faisant référence à la potion rose qui recouvrait le corps de Potter.

Harry sourit faiblement en voyant l'état de ses vêtements. Comparé à Drago qui était toujours habillé à la pointe de l'élégance, il avait l'air d'un clochard. Mais bon, on ne se refait pas. Et Potter n'avait pas besoin de vêtements pour avec une classe folle, songeait Drago en le regardant.

Ensuite, pour briser le silence inconfortable et étrangement tristounet qui s'était installé peu à peu, Harry dit:

-Brr, il fait gelant dans ces cachots. Comment vous, les Serpentard, pouvez-vous dormir dans un froid pareil? Quelle idée d'avoir sa Salle Commune dans les tréfonds des fondations du château!

-Comment sais-tu où se trouve notre Salle Commune, toi? Oh, quoique, non... je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je sache! corrigea Drago en voyant le regard gêné du Survivor. Alors, pour ton information, tu as deux manières de lutter contre le froid, Potter. Soit je serre dans mes bras, soit je te jette ce seau d'eau chaude sur la tête.

-Attends, je réfléchis deux secondes, fit Harry en plaisantant. En gros, soit je fais un geste que nous regretterons tous les deux par la suite et qui, surtout, nous fera virer au rouge toutes les fois où on s'en souviendra. Soit je me fais ébouillanter par une eau absolument immonde qui regroupe toute la poussière que ces cachots ont amassé ces cent dernières années?

-Beau résumé!

-A choisir, je préfère la deuxième solution, en sachant pertinemment que tu n'oserais jam...

Potter n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En effet, il fut coupé dans son élan par un seau d'eau s'affalant sur ses indomptables cheveux, ne lui ôtant au passage qu'un hurlement indigné. Potter se retrouva donc dégoulinant mais enfin débarrassé de toute cette potion rosâtre qui, jadis, le recouvrait. Drago, quant à lui, reposa le seau sur le sol puis, avec un air angélique sur le visage, il dit:

-Ne jamais dire jamais!

-Tu as osé! Oh! fit Potter sur un ton indigné. J'ai encore plus froid qu'avant! Je suis trempé!

Drago explosa alors de rire. Ensuite, devant le minois faussement vexé de Potter, il reprit contenance et sourit faiblement. Alors, avec une démarche féline, il s'approcha du Survivant, posa l'épaule de celui-ci contre son buste et glissa une main dans son dos. Cette ébauche d'embrassade surprit Potter, qui ne put s'empêcher de demander:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malefoy?

-Je teste la première solution, celle de te serrer dans mes bras...

-En sachant qu'on regrettera ça toute notre vie et qu'on ne pourra pas s'empêcher de rougir en y repensant?

-Surtout si ça peut te faire rougir, répondit Drago d'une voix timide. Et surtout si tu peux te souvenir de ce moment. Je serais vraiment vexé si tu oubliais...

-Quoi? s'enquit Potter.

-Tu es bien plus beau quand tu rougis, murmura Drago en serrant Potter un peu plus contre lui, puis s'éloignant à contrecœur.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Harry ne sut pas comment prendre la chose. L'instant était étrange. Une drôle d'ambiance flottait dans l'air. Comme si d'un seul coup, sept années d'animosité avaient été balayées et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux sur Terre. Eux et ce moment, ces regards insistant qu'ils se lançaient et les bruits graves de leurs cœurs battants à la chamade.

Harry posa son regard sur le visage aux traits fins du jeune homme blond. Malefoy avait changé. Ses cheveux autrefois strictement plaqués tombaient à présent devant ses yeux en de lumineuses mèches couleur des blés. Ses yeux bleus autrefois si froids avaient gagné la chaleur que seuls les plus beaux saphirs ont. Et surtout, Malefoy avait un sourire sincère sans une once de narcissisme.

Sous ce regard vert et insistant, Drago se sentit beau.

Potter s'approcha doucement de Drago qui appréhendait la réaction qui allait suivre. Ensuite, les doigts de Potter vinrent se poser sur sa joue au teint de lait. Lentement, les doits suivirent les contours de son visage, pour s'arrêter sur son nez fin.

-Il te restait un peu de potion sur le nez, dit Harry en guise d'explication.

-Ah, oui, murmura Drago, faute de mieux à dire. Dis, on va bien regretter ce moment jusqu'à la fin de notre vie?

-Oui, je le pense bien!

-Alors autant le regretter jusqu'au bout, décréta Drago avant de venir plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de Potter.

• _Cinq jours plus tard... •_

-Quoi, Weasley? Tu oses prétendre que j'en ai une petite? cria Blaise, outré par de telles insinuations, dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express lors de leur dernier trajet à bord de celui-ci.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je prétends! T'as même pas de couilles! riposta ledit Weasley sur la banquette opposée.

-Tu vas voir si je n'en ai pas! se défendit le jeune homme. Comme ça tu verras que les rumeurs courant sur la taille de celle des blacks, ce n'est pas que de rumeurs!

-Je ne demande qu'à voir! Personne ne peut me battre!

-On parie? demanda Blaise en défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture.

-Pari tenu! fit le roux en commençant à se déshabiller à son tour.

C'en fut trop pour la pauvre Hermione qui tentait de se concentrer sur sa lecture et qui assistait impuissante au dialogue des deux hommes... euh, gamins. Elle rassembla donc ses affaires et dit à son meilleur ami:

-Je suis désolée, Harry. Je sais que je t'avais promis de faire des efforts pour connaître les amis de Drago. Mais là, ç'en est trop!

Et la jeune fille partit du compartiment en claquant la porte, n'hésitant pas à bousculer au passage Blaise et Ron qui se faisaient passer une règle en plastique pour savoir lequel des deux avait gagné le pari.

Ce que Hermione ignorait, c'était que ledit Harry avait bien d'autres préoccupations que de se soucier des problèmes de ses amis. Lové dans les bras de Drago, il ne pensait plus à rien mis à part au fait que la peau du ventre du jeune homme était merveilleusement douce sous ses doigts et que cette odeur de musc et de parfum pour homme qu'avait Drago était follement délicieuse.

-Oh non, c'est dégueulasse! Cela ne compte pas si tu mesures quand tu bandes! se plaignit Ron en lorgnant sur l'entrejambe de Blaise.

-Mais non, mon mignon... Là je suis au repos!

Potter embrassa Drago doucement, savourant le contact doux des lèvres de son amant. Depuis qu'il y avait goûté, il n'avait plus été en mesure de s'en détacher. Et ce n'était pas Drago qui allait se plaindre...

Les deux hommes décidèrent enfin de se détacher. Drago vint alors se blottir contre le torse du Survivant, la tête sur son épaule et les yeux clos dans une vaine tentative de s'endormir. Harry -car le _Potter_ narratif de cette histoire méritait d'être délaissé- passa un bras protecteur sur la hanche de la créature collée contre lui. De son autre main, il caressa les cheveux blonds qui coulaient comme de l'eau entre ses doigts. Alors que Drago était prêt à aller convoler avec Morphée, Harry lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe et lui souhaita mentalement de beaux rêves.

Et Drago se redressa aussitôt. Il avait faillit s'endormir et oublier... Oublier le pari! C'est donc avec un sourire sadique sur le visage qu'il s'adressa à un Blaise rhabillé depuis peu:

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas t'en sortir aussi facilement, Blaise?

-De quoi tu parles, Drake? fit Blaise avec mauvaise foi.

-J'ai gagné le pari, tu dois traverser le Poudlard Express à poil! répondit victorieusement l'héritier Malefoy.

-Quoi? Tu vas faire ça et tu comptais ne rien me dire? s'outragea Ron. Mais c'est mon fantasme de toujours!

Les trois autres hommes présents dans le compartiment ce jour-là le regardèrent bizarrement. Harry fit reculer Drago d'un pas, au cas où le roux deviendrait dangereux. Ce dernier jugea bon de s'expliquer:

-Ben oui, c'est le rêve de tous les élèves de faire quelque chose de grandiose pour leurs dernières heures en tant qu'étudiant, non?

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre. Au bout d'un moment, Drago décida de couper court à la discussion inexistante.

-C'est décidé. Blaise et Ron, vous traverserez le train nus et ensemble!

-C'est génial, même Fred et George n'ont pas fait mieux comme départ, s'enthousiasma Ron.

-Attends un peu, Malefoy! fit soudain Blaise, mû par une subite révélation. Le pari disait bien que tu devais gagner l'amitié de Potter, pas vrai?

-Oui, approuva Drago, ne sachant pas où voulait en venir son ami.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, Potter et toi n'êtes pas amis... Vous êtes amants, mais pas amis...

-Oh, non non non non! N'y comptes même pas, Blaise! s'écria Drago.

-Blaise, tu es un génie, rit Harry.

-Drago, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu es obligé de traverser dès à présent le Poudlard Express accompagné de nos divines personnes et ce, aussi peu vêtu que le jour de ta jouiss... naissance! annonça Blaise sur un ton théâtral.

-Oh, p... _Pétunia_! Harry, mon ange, aides-moi au lieu de te marrer!

-Chéri? S'enquit le Survivant avec une lueur démoniaque dans le regard avant de continuer: A poil !

•

_Drago ne décolérait pas. Ainsi tout le monde avait lu cette histoire, le récit du moment le plus humiliant de sa vie... Lui qui était si pudique..._

_Et Harry, ce traître qui, depuis, n'avait pas cessé de le déshabiller, mais pour des raisons, plus coquines cette fois. _

_Et Blaise, cet autre traître qui avait exposé son secret sur la face du plus grand média du monde magique d'Angleterre!_

_-Putain de bordel de merde! Fait chier! jura Drago une bonne fois pour toutes._

_Il était bien trop furieux pour trouver des noms de fleurs. Et puis, les noms de fleurs, c'est bien beau, mais ça défoulait vraiment moins!_

_-Conard de fils de pute d'enfoiré de sa mère! Hurla Drago à plein poumons._

_-Arrêtes de t'énerver, chéri!_

_-Mais tout le monde a lu cette putain d'histoire! C'est paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier, Harry! Ma réputation est ruinée! A l'heure actuelle, ça doit même avoir conquit Internet! Des millions de gens doivent l'avoir lue! Elle ne devait l'être sous aucun prétexte! Ils savent que j'ai traversé un train bondé entièrement nu! Imagine les rumeurs qui vont courir, maintenant!  
_

_-Garde espoir. Il y a certainement quelques personnes sur toutes l'Angleterre qui n'ont pas encore lu leur journal. Ca te donne une heure de répit, non? _

_-Mon ange? Tais-toi!_

_-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça aurait pu être pire! Hermione aurait pu fournir à Blaise la photo qu'elle a pris ce jour-là! _

_Drago déglutit difficilement. La photo..._

_-Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Blaise avait raconté le jour où il nous a surpris à faire l'amour dans les cabines d'essayage de chez Madame Guipure!_

_Drago blanchit subitement. Ah oui, cette histoire..._

_-Ni la fois où il t'a surpris en dessous de la table à ce souper ennuyeux! continua Harry._

_Drago n'osa même pas imaginé le scandale... Le dîner avec le ministre et cette foutue envie soudaine...  
_

_-Ou pire, il aurait pu écrire la fois où tu avais une tache tendancieuse sur ton beau pantalon!_

_Ce jour-là, Drago comprit que leur vie privée ne regardait qu'eux, aussi belle leur histoire soit-elle... Il existe assez de contes de fées sur Terre pour qu'en plus on ne se préoccupe du leur... Drago était le plus beau prince qu'on puisse imaginer, certes. Mais leurs petites occupations étaient tout sauf féériques...  
_

_(Note de Drago à lui-même: penser à acheter un déguisement de fée pour Harry, c'est follement bandant!)_

_Des idées intéressantes naquirent alors dans l'esprit de Drago, un mélange de princesse attendant un baiser mêlé à un bel étalon prêt à être chevauché sur la moquette magique d'Aladin pour s'envoler en direction du septième ciel. Oh, oui, cette histoire était splendide. Mais en aucun cas, elle ne devait être vue. C'était un conte pour adultes..._

_C'est donc avec une idée derrière la tête que Drago alla se plonger dans les bras de son amant, feignant vouloir y trouver un quelconque réconfort. Il embrassa les lèvres vermeilles qui lui souriaient et fit glisser ses doigts le long de la chute de rein de Harry. Lentement, il le déshabilla et..._

_La suite de cette histoire ne sera jamais lue._

_Ils ont encore tout à écrire..._

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Merde merde merde et rem... Mimosa!**

**Ainsi, même sur Internet, ils ont lu l'histoire à ne lire sous aucun prétexte! C'était pourtant bien indiqué dans le titre!**

**C'est pas grave, Nouchette. Vois le bon côté des choses. Il y a peut-être trois personnes présentes sur ses pages qui se sont arrêtées de lire en voyant ton début foireux... Ou pire, ils auraient pu aller faire un tour sur tes autres histoires...**

**Ah, oui, ces histoires là, les autres, ne devaient vraiment pas être lues, jamais!**

**Ou pire, ils auraient pu la commenter!**

**Commenter? Comme dans commentaire? Ah, ça non, jamais. Cela ne devait pas arriver! Tant pis pour la lecture, les visiteurs n'obtiendront jamais le droit de commenter cette histoire!**

**La suite de cette note d'auteur ne sera jamais lue.**

**Car Nouchette n'a plus rien à écrire!**


End file.
